


La celda

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Gen, Mystery, Sword of Gryffindor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Victoire está en Azkaban, acusada de traicionar a los de su propia sangre. Sin embargo, debe luchar contra algo más que los dementores en esa celda.





	La celda

Hace frío en esa maloliente celda de Azkaban. Llevas días encerrada por traidora a la sangre. No importa cuánto te torturen, no revelarás el paradero de nadie. Y mucho menos de _él_.

Sientes escalofríos cada vez que una de esas criaturas desalmadas se acerca. Recuerdas las palabras del tío Harry para estos casos y cierras los ojos.

Respiras profundamente, concentrándote. Y le ves. Ves su cabello azulado revolviéndose con el viento. Ves su mirada tímida apartándose rápidamente de la tuya, sonrojado. Ves su sonrisa dulce, con ese pequeño hoyuelo en la comisura de los labios. Casi puedes palparle, sentir el calor de sus abrazos. Sonríes. Sientes tanta paz que cualquiera diría que estás en aquel lúgubre lugar.

Intentas abrir los ojos, pero no puedes. Algo te lo impide. Te angustias y te preguntas qué está pasando. No entiendes nada. El corazón te late cada vez más rápido. Luchas con todas tus fuerzas por liberarte hasta que lo consigues y sales corriendo de allí, asustada. Recorres los pasillos de la prisión sin pensar más que en encontrar la salida.

Escuchas los pasos de alguien y te escondes en el primer lugar que encuentras. Hay alguien inerte en el suelo. Te acercas lentamente para comprobar que esté bien, pero es demasiado tarde; lleva clavado en el pecho la espada de Gryffindor.

Pero, ¿cómo es posible? No puede ser.

Miras a tu alrededor y te percatas de que es tu propia celda.

Efectivamente, Victoire. Jamás has salido de ella. Y jamás lo harás.


End file.
